Die Schatzkarte
Die Schatzkarte (engl: Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man) ist die achte Folge von Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk. Kurzzusammenfassung In der Großen Halle werden die Portraits aller Stammesoberhäupter und ihrer Nachfolger ausgestellt. Es ist Zeit Hicks' und Haudraufs Bild hinzuzufügen, doch Hicks wird viel größer und muskulöser dargestellt als er wirklich ist. Um sich seinem Vater zu Beweisen versucht Hicks ein Rätsel zu einem Schatz, den auch Haudrauf nicht finden konnte, zu lösen. Handlung Am Anfang der Folge sieht man Hicks und seinen Vater nebeneinander stehen und Pütz malt ein Bild von ihnen doch er bekommt es nicht hin Hicks zu malen. Er sagt dass er es einfach nicht hinkriegt und rennt mit seinem Eimer gegen die Steinwand in der großen Halle. Hicks fragt seinen Vater was mit Pütz los ist er hat ihn so noch nie erlebt. Da antwortet sein Vater " Weißt du Hicks als Pütz die Hälfte seines Gehirns verlor wurde er zum Künstler." " Echt?" " Ja er ist der beste. " Und er ermahnte ihn wieder seine Brust raus zustrecken. Nach einiger Zeit abändern der vier Drachentrainer vor der Wand der Häuptlinge und Fischbein sagte" Sie dir das an Dort stehen alle großen Häuptlinge und du wirst auch bald dort hängen. Dann bist du einer der ersten Wikinger der noch nicht von seinem Nachfolger getötet wurde." Dann sagte Rotzbakke seht euch mal diesen Wicht an und zeigt auf das Bild von Hämisch dem ersten und zweiten. Darauf erklärte Fischbein das das Hämisch der erste ist. Dann verwöhnte Rotzbakke ihn und sagte " Ich bin Hämisch der erste, küsst mir meine Stiefel." Dann kamen die Zwillinge und schubsen Rotzbakke an die Wand und das Bild flog runter. Fischbein jammerte um das Bild: " Seht was ihr den Hämischen angetan habt." Dann hängte es wieder auf. In dem Moment flog von hinten eine geheimnisvolle Karte auf den Boden und Rotzbakke hob sie auf. Er meinte dass es stets wie ein Plan ist........ Plötzlich schnappte sich Grobian die Karte und sagte:" Ich dachte alle Pläne wären vernichtet worden" und sie fragten was passiert ist und er sagte " Auf der Suche nach dem Schatz sind hunderte Männer umgekommen ich und Haudrauf suchten den Schatz und konnten froh sein das unsere Freundschaft daran nicht zerbrach " und nahm sie mit. Dann kam die große Enthüllung doch das Bild ist anders. Hicks ist groß und stark. Dann fragte Hicks " Warum bin ich so.... so…" dann antwortete Pütz " Warum der Himmel blau, Warum trag ich einen Eimer auf dem Kopf? Manche Fragen werden nicht beantwortet." Dann sagte sein Vater: "Das bist du nur ein bisschen größer und stärker" daraufhin antwortete Hicks "Das bin nicht ich." Später gingen Astrid und Hicks raus aus der Halle und Hicks beschwerte sich" Das gibt's doch nicht. Mein Vater mag das Bild mehr als mein wahres ich. Überleg doch mal, sogar der Name, das ist doch Wikingerbrauch das schwächste Glied einer Gruppe wird Hicks genannt!" Im selben Moment geht ein Wikinger an ihnen vorbei und ruft sein Baby Schaf:" Komm kleines Hicksilein." Nach einer Zeit kommen sie an einem Haus vorbei und Fischbein steht dort und tut ganz komisch und meint er habe nichts zu verstecken und machte mehrmals "gruuuuu gruuuu." Hicks sagte:" Ok wo sind sie?" und gingen um die Ecke. Dort stehen die Zwillinge und Rotzbakke kommt aus dem Fenster gekrabbelt mit der Karte in der Hand. Hicks wollte auch mitmachen und Astrid fragte warum und er meinte " Überleg doch mal, wenn ich etwas schaffe was Haudrauf der Stoiche nicht geschafft hat." Wo fangen wir an? Rotzbakke liest vor: Dort wo das Land trifft die See, und der Meister beugt sein Kniee, dort deine Suche beginne. Hicks meint das er das kenne und sie gehen zur großen Halle, und schauen sich das Bild von Hämisch an. " Da seht ihr diese Stelle am Strand wo sein Knie hinweist, Da fangen wir die suche an, und fliegen dort hin. Als sie da sind kommt, der nächste Hinweis: Nun könnt ihr sehen, die Saat die gepflanzt und wo das Wasser zu Eisen gestanzt. "Zu Eisengestanzt? fragte Rotzbakke. Hicks überlegt zu Eisen gestanzt zu Eisen gestanzt." Er meint sicher Eis, da der Gletscher." Zur selben Zeit auf Berk." Du hattest die Karte gehabt und hast sie nicht vernichtet!" sagte Haudrauf." " Ich weiß ich bin ein Trottel, ich dachte wir beide könnten den Versuch nochmal wagen nach dem Schatz zu suchen. Wir müssen sie suchen bevor sie sich noch umbringen, warum macht der junge sowie nur. Als sie im Gletscher sind merken sie das irgendetwas im Eis ist und Hicks liest das nächste Rätsel vor: Rufst du Magni an dann bist du verloren, Freier wurde als Göttin für dich geboren. Rotzbakke will das Eis mit seinem Helm aufbrechen doch dann kommt eine Falle von oben. Hicks sagte " Wir können das Eis nicht durchbrechen das ginge nur mit Magnis Hilfe er ist der Gott der Stärke und Freier................... ist die Göttin des Feuers." Und das werde wir auch nutzen. Ohnezahn schmolz das Eis mit Feuer. Dort ist das erste Stück des Schatzes. Doch dann bildeten sich Risse im Eis und sie mussten flüchten, weil der Gletscher einstürzte. Haudrauf und Grobian sind am Strand und dort sind Nachtschatten spuren. Dann sehen Sie als der Gletscher einstürzt, und wissen, dass sie da oben waren. Hicks ist an einem Nachmittag weiter gekommen als wir in einem Monat. Scheint so als ob der kleine Hicks der beste von uns wäre und wir denken das wir die großen starken Wikinger. Was willst du damit sagen? Haudrauf es ist dieses Gemälde. Auch so er will sich beweisen. Als sie auf der nächst besten Insel waren beginnt das Rätsel: Am Ende der Welt in mitten der tosenden See, da hält im Maul der Schlange den Schlüssel der guten Fee. Dann sehen Sie eine Insel die so ähnlich aussieht wie eine Schlange. Er will mit Ohnezahn dorthin doch Fischbein hält ihn auf " Wow wow wow bist du noch zu retten du kannst doch nicht mit einem Nachtschatten der eine Spannweite von 15 Ellen hat durch so winde fliegen du wirst umkommen! Tja was für eine Spannweite hat den ein Gronckel? Im nächsten Moment sieht man wie Fischbein und Fleischklops ihn auf die Insel bringen. Er nimmt es aber es fällt wieder raus und dann versucht er es mit einem Bein und schafft es. Dann als sie im Wald sind finden Sie die Mauer. Das Rätsel: Die Welt ist recht wenn Sterne sich zeigen doch sind sie nicht da wird ein gefährlicher Reim. Rotzbakke sagt " Sterne sich zeigen ich habe keine Lust die ganze Zeit zu warten bis Nacht wird." Wir müssen bestimmt nicht warten das Wasser hat sich auch nicht in Eisen verwandelt. Fischbein sieht das Muster in den Steinen sind und Rotzbakke findet einen und zieht ihn raus doch dann bebt der Boden und Hakenzahn schiebt ihn wieder rein es müssen mehrere sein und Astrid sie noch einen und sie müssen gleichzeitig rausgezogen werden. Kotz und Würg ziehen beide raus und ein Tor öffnet sich. Sie gehen durch den Tunnel und kommen in einen Raum doch dort sind lauter Feuerwürmer und es wird immer heißer. Das nächste Rätsel : Du hast die Wahl zwischen Stark und Rein geh in dich und deine Wahl wird richtig sein. Dort sind mehrere Podeste wo teile draufstehen. Fischbein ist für Eisen und Astrid für Gold. Sie kriegen keine Luft mehr und Hicks nimmt eins. Unter ihm und Ohnezahn bricht der Boden zusammen. Sie wollen ihm helfen aber wenn sie ihm folgen wird keiner ihm helfen können und sie gehen nach draußen. Hicks ist unten angekommen mit Ohnezahn. Und dort ist ein kleines Loch im Boden wo etwas rein muss und man es drehen kann. Die drei Stücke passen genau rein. Und ein weiteres Tor öffnet sich. Sie gehen rein und dort ist eine rolle und lauter Gold er nimmt die Rolle und dort ist das richtige Bild von Hämisch. Er war auch ein Hicks. In der Rolle steht : Dieser Schatz kam vom Vater zum Sohn, ich überlasse ihn den nächsten würdigen zum Lohn, denn nur ein Hicks kommt soweit voran, du hast es geschafft erfreu dich daran. Und das letzte Rätsel ist das er sich entscheiden muss zwischen einer Feder und einem Hammer. Er nimmt die Feder und kommt heil zurück an die Oberfläche wo die Gruppe und sein Vater auf ihn warten. " Ich wollte dich nicht das du so etwas tust." sagte sein Vater. Ich habe es für mich getan. Am Ende sieht man wie das richtige Bild von Hicks in der halle hängt und alles ist wieder gut. Auftritte en:Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)